


Starry floor

by The_Book_Thief



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Ark!Bellamy, Ark!Clarke, Bellamy's life, Bellarke, Clarke's cell drawings, F/M, Headcanon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Book_Thief/pseuds/The_Book_Thief
Summary: Bellamy is a cadet who leads a complicated life in the Ark.One day, he is assigned to a task that he never would have imagined.





	

"Bell, Bell, wake up. Come on Bell"

Making an effort, he opened his eyes and sat up stifling a yawn and running his fingers through his messy hair.

He had fallen asleep on the couch, looked at his watch, it was about 5:00. Yeah, definitely, the watches were killing him. Well, the watches and the caring for his sister. He loves her and he'd do anything for her. Octavia is her priority and he always puts her happiness over own and over anything, but after all he's just a young guy and has to act like a father, work hard and devote to his family. Furthermore, it doesn't help that they don't make money to put enough food on their tables. He's tired.... though he'd never admit it.

Two bright and pleading eyes look at him.

"What happens O?"

"I'm bored. Can we do something fun? Or can you tell me a story? Pretty please"

He's so tired that could fall asleep standing up, but she was pouting, and anyway if she wasn't, he is unable to deny her plea. Not when her life is like a nightmare, not when she spends hours under the floor, not when she can't enjoy a simple walk in the Ark.

"Hmmm, let me think.... the myth of Psyche and Eros? That is a beautiful story right?"

"Yes, yes, please. I love this story Bell"

"Ok, come here" One second later she was curled up next to him.

Octavia loved hearing his stories because he could make her feel what characters felt, as if she was within the story. Furthermore, there were always happy endings. She didn't know that Bellamy sweetened them, but why bring more darkness to her life? She needed nice stories, had enough to deal with and was just a child. He loved the shine and innocence in her eyes when she listened to him. He felt that was making her happy, at least for a bit.

He had not even finished the story when she fell asleep and Bellamy was thinking it was a good time to sleep a little more too when their mother came back.

"Bellamy, get up! Mr. Thompson is looking for you"

He thinks that if there was life on earth they could have heard his sigh. Probably, it will be another work that nobody wants to do. After all, he's just a cadet, so he always does the dirty work.... but he has to do it, for his family.

 

He finds him halfway. "Sr. I've heard you've a work for me"

"Yes, Blake. I guess you know the SkyBox. It's where juvenile offenders are. Well, there's a small task to do there. Listen to me, because I won't tell you again. You have to clean the walls of a cell. The cell nº 93 to be exact"

Definitely, Bellamy expected any work but this and he doesn't know where he got the nerve but he dared to reply "Sr, with all due respect; the prisoners don't have privileges. I'll do my task but I don't get why one of them needs his cell clean"

"You don't need to understand it Blake, just do it. Anyway, if you want the truth, the girl who lives in that cell has a kind of privilege. And now, go do your job"

"Yes, Sr" he said quickly.

Bellamy started to walk. She's a girl who got into troubles, probably for having too much money. Drugs? Alcohol? Whatever.... She was a privileged princess and the reason why he had to work instead of sleeping.

When he arrives to the SkyBox, a sudden shiver runs through him. It's a cold place, all the walls are the same color, grey opaque, and the worst part, silence reigns.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm "You're the cadet who is going to clean the prisoner nº93's cell, right?"

Bellamy nodded.

"Ok, follow me then"

While Bellamy is following her can't resist looking at the prisoners. One of them looks like Octavia, just....older and the mere thought of O behind bars makes him feel out of breath. She's prohibited in their society, if they find her....

The woman who is leading him, has noticed his worried face because she adds "The prisoner is not in her cell, there're no problems, it's just she will be out for 20 minutes. You have to complete your work in that time period, if not, will have to come back"

"Oh, that sounds great, another visit to princess's cell who surely has clean walls, but of course she needs them even cleaner, almost crystalline, to look at herself as in a mirror" He thinks.

A voice roused him from his thoughts. "Well, here we are, take this box; you have everything you need to clean. I'll come find you, in 20 minutes"

"Ok, thank you" and, that said, he steps into her cell, doesn't have time to waste.

He wasn't expecting this.

Drawings. Actually, beautiful drawings. They covered all the walls. Bellamy takes a moment to look at them. Their lines are soft and harmonious, certainly, she knew what she was doing. They weren't laborious, just figures, but there was something magical in them. He was staring at them, one by one, appreciating their beauty. She had a gift. It was like art..... as the writing.

Suddenly he noticed he was on a starry floor. Without a doubt, that was the best. It was perfectly drawn; the moon, the stars and the clouds that separated the sky from the Earth. They just knew what adults told them, but if the Earth was like that drawing, must have been beautiful.

Perhaps, she draws for feeling free. Maybe it's her means of escape, kind of like what his books of mythology mean for him.

Without knowing why, Bellamy felt connected to her.

Really, it was a shame to have to remove them but he was there to follow orders so he started to do his task.

He just finished cleaning the last one when the woman appeared.

"Good job guy, although you forgot to remove the one who is on the floor. I guess, we'll meet tomorrow. At 8:00? Good for you?"

"I guess so... " He said

She disappeared from her sight and he started to walk home.

 

[…]

 

7 a.m. The alarm clock goes and Bellamy curses in 1495 languages. Yesterday, when he got home he had to go shopping, clean up their house and take care of O, and now he has to go to the SkyBox again. He was short on time, so drank a coffee and went looking for his superior.

Bellamy knocked at the office door. "Sr?"

"Tell me Blake"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to finish the work that you told me to do. If you need me, I'll be in the SkyBox"

"Ok, and on your way buy office supplies. Take, spend all if necessary"

Bellamy has never seen so much money at one time and even when he's sick of being the delivery boy, if he wants to to have a good salary, has no choice but to behave.

The store is empty, thank goodness. It doesn't take him very long and he had already paid when sees a paintbox. It's pretty nice, made of wood, with gold details in the corners. Also, it contains brushes, pencils and a big notepad to draw. Bellamy can't help but think of that girl, and doesn't know how and why, but the question just spills out of his mouth.

"How much that is?"

"Hmm... Well, you have bought a lot of stuff, and it's better having the security guards on your side right? It's free. Take it. Your girlfriend will love it" He said winking at him.

That made him blush "No, she's not my....She's like...well..."

"Ok, guy, your almost girlfriend or whatever. You can take it. Have a good day"

Bellamy thanked him and kept going up to the SkyBox.

This time he finishes his work fast. The cell is completely clean, although he preferred when it was full of drawings. Her cell seems colder than before. There's just an unmade bed and then, a watch that looks masculine and a glass of water on a little night stand.

He chooses putting the paintbox on her bed. Bellamy still doesn't know why he did it, just felt that way. He feels trapped by his own life and loves to read and immerse in myths and legends, so he can forget that reality sucks..... She must feel the same thing.

He was curious to meet her and know why she was here. There was something intriguing about her. It's a shame he will never meet the painter girl......and lost in these thoughts, left the SkyBox.

 

5 minutes later a grumpy blonde enters the cell.

"Of course, even the drawing on the floor has been removed. Stupid security guard" She jabbered.

She takes a breath and flops down on her bed. "ouch, what the hell...." Her jaw dropped in surprise when she sees what that was, can't believe it.

There's a beautiful paintbox with pencils, brushes and a big notepad, for her.

Clarke wonders who thought about her and put this in her cell and is going to take the box when a scrap of paper catches his eye. It was a note that said: _Your drawings are beautiful but I don't want to work more than necessary._

She couldn't help but explode into a guffaw.

Ok, maybe that security guard isn't so idiot after all. Actually, he has been the only one who has made her laugh after being locked up for over a year.

Clarke doesn't understand why that guy has wasted his time and money for her and now, she is curious to meet him and know why he did that. It's a shame she will never meet the mysterious security guard to thank him.

 

Or maybe, just maybe, if the stars align, they could meet, and who knows, even be best friends and fall in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 3x13 the other day. The almost meeting between Bellamy and Clarke still killing me. That inspired me to write this. I think that there're people who have this headcanon too. I just wanted to put in writting how I imagine it.


End file.
